voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Takashi Ninagawa
Takashi Ninagawa is a selectable character from Scandal in the Spotlight. Background Takashi is childhood friend of Kyohei and Ryo, thus making him a founder of REVANCE. He has had a passion for composing music since he was a child as well, melodies would often pop into his head when he least expects it. He was also responsible for bringing Iori to the band; they bumped into each other and he ended up bringing Iori to the auditions. After he marries you, he has a six year old daughter named Shion. His True Colors Takashi Ninagawa - True Self.jpg Takashi - 10 Years Ago.jpg Takashi Ninagawa- Insight 2.jpg Takashi - Insight3.jpg Appearance Takashi Ninagawa Pop Star Attire.png|Takashi's Pop Star Attire Takashi has dark brown hair with bangs that is parted to the left and dark brown eyes. He is almost always seen with his orange headphones around his neck. Outfits *'Pop Star Attire:' Takashi is seen wearing a white suit like outfit with purple gloves and frills all over the shirt. He also wears black and sliver boots and a sailor's hat to complete the outfit. *'Formal Attire:' Takashi is seen wearing a tannish blazer with a black vest and white polo shirt underneath. To top it off, he wears a purple checkered tie. *'Business Attire:' Coming Soon... *'Casual Attire:' Takashi is seen wearing a dark teal hoodie with a grey t-shirt underneath. He also wears his orange headphones around his neck. When he goes outside, he wears his black and white REVANCE baseball cap. *'Sleepwear:' Takashi is seen wearing a white crewneck with purple sleeves. The words 'Don't Stop' and the number 27 is printed on the front of the crewneck. Personality Takashi is usually isolated and jaded from the other band members and is mostly either found cooped up in the recording room working on composing music, or in his room listening and working on music as well. He enjoys composing music greatly, confident that his music is and will always be his number one passion and he takes pride in it because he usually doesn't accept any compromise. At first, it seems like you are invisible; when you first peeped in on him in the bath, he didn't say anything and walked right past you as if you weren't even there in the first place. He never acknowledged you until you were able to come up with lyrics similar to Ryo's lyrics. It is noted that he is a little depressed since Ryo's departure; he always reminisces and thinks about Ryo. Their bond was so close that when you wrote lyrics as a message to Ryo (for the 10th anniversary), Takashi was moved to tears. When the band is doing recording sessions, he normally turns into a completely different person, one of a much more fierce and scarier demeanor. However, Nagito states that him turning into that mode just proves that he's taking it seriously. However, Iori states that he's a demon who can baptize you with his hellfire (metaphorically). He is also very straightforward, as seen in Iori's Love Rivals and his own route. Takashi seems to have no trouble whatsoever of confessing his feelings towards you. In Iori's Love Rivals, he even confessed in front of the whole band and said that he liked you. After he falls in love with you, he starts getting a little lovesick; Kota said that you staying with Revance will help with Takashi's sanity, and he starts to slightly flirt with you in his endings. He also stated that when he had feelings for you, he couldn't think about anyone but you. However... even when he does love you, he can still give you the cold shoulder and harsh words. You know though that he would never let you go and loves you just as much as you love him. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Episode 0 Coming Soon... Main Story You soon get your first assignment as a ghostwriter, but you don't know what to write. Kyohei tells you that if you need anything to consult Takashi, but you find yourself scared and somehow awkward around him since you found out about his "monster" mode. However, as you spend more time, you find many sides to him... and before you know it, your heart has been filled with Takashi. Epilogue Coming Soon... Sequel Coming Soon... Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Love Rivals Coming Soon... Love Rivals Epilogue Coming Soon... Trivia *He is one of the oldest band members in REVANCE. *He says his favorite food is Kyohei's fried rice, as stated in the first entry of his Revance blog post. *It is implied that he hates peas. Category:Scandal in the Spotlight Category:Takashi Ninagawa Category:Characters Category:Musician Category:Pop Star Category:Born in November Category:Sagittarius Sign Category:Band Member Category:GE2015 Category:Blood Type A